A Friend of My Friend is My Friend All Along
by Unsugar
Summary: Set before 'His Duty as A Human'. Shun went to meet the one person that linked him to the normal world outside his usual life.


**Title:** A Friend of My Friend is My Friend All Along

**Fandom:** Animanga – Saint Seiya

**Summary:** Shun went to meet the one person that linked him to the normal world outside his usual life. [Set before 'His Duty as a Human'.]

**Warning:** Random idea is random. I mean, Shun and Miho. What?

**Disclaimer:** Not. Mine. Happy now?

* * *

There were times Miho wondered what and where did the boys do and go whenever they were not so busy fighting and killing in the name of Athena. Sometimes, out of nowhere they would come and visit the orphanage and played with the kids, sometimes Seiya came alone, and sometimes Saori-ojousama was with them as well.

She also knew that Seiya did not stay at the Kido mansion when he was in Japan, unlike the rest of his friends. But when she has the chance to walk past the two places, they looked deserted and empty, apart from the servants.

The boys were not out fighting all the time, right?

The children have learned not to ask about their whereabouts after a while. They used to ask, _"When is Seiya-niichan and his friends coming back and play with us?"_ and _"Do Seiya-niichan has to go somewhere far? It always looks like that to us."_ But when Miho did not answer, they slowly learned not to ask.

She _could not_ answer their questions, because even she did not know if they are ever coming back each time they were leaving. And she knew anything she said would be useless, because that was how their lives are.

Still, she wished at least one of the boys would come and just talk, even if it was not Seiya.

* * *

It was just another bright, usual day at the orphanage; the boys were playing football, and the girls were playing and giggling among themselves.

Miho, however, was lost in her thoughts.

"Miho-neechan!"

"Ye-yes?"

"You're not watching our game! You're supposed to be the referee, remember?" The boys pouted, clearly hurt with her.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to focus today."

"Eh, Miho-chan not focusing? That's not like you at all."

Miho turned at the somehow still familiar voice. It was not a voice she expected, but she welcomed it nonetheless.

"Ah, Shun-niichan!" The various cries and squeals around her did not stop her from staring at the male teenager in front of her, leaned against the fence dividing the orphanage from the main road, with the usual smile on his calm face.

How long has it been since the last time she saw him? Not that long, compared to the last time she met the rest. There should not be major changes to the boy in front of her.

But something has indeed changed about Shun. She could not put them into words, and it seemed obvious, only to her. The way he stood there, the way he carried himself as he walked to them, even his smile; something has definitely changed.

"Miho-chan?" Suddenly Shun was in front of her, holding in his arms one of the smaller girls. "Are you alright? You're spacing out again."

"Oh, nothing. Are you in Japan alone again this time, Shun-kun?" Miho covered up by asking one of the usual questions she asked the boys when they dropped by.

If Shun noticed anything, he kept quiet about it.

"Yes, unfortunately. There's something I have to do here, and as well as to represent Saori-san. I'll be leaving for Greece again tomorrow."

"Eh, you won't be here for long, Shun-niichan?" Grumbles and dissapointed sounds could be heard around him, making him chuckle lightly.

"I think I can be forgiven if I stay here and play with you until before dinner, if that's alright with your Miho-neechan."

"That's cruel, Shun-kun!" No way she could say no to the expectant looks she got from the children. "But of course you can stay."

Delightful cheers surrounded both of them as they walked into the orphanage side by side, talking and laughing. Something glistening on Shun's chest attracted Miho's attention.

'_Eh, since when Shun-kun wears a pendant?'_

The gold, star-shaped pendant, while hanging innocently from a chain on Shun's neck, had distracted Miho all day long about its origin.

* * *

"When are you coming again, Shun-niichan? Will Seiya-niichan be with you as well?" the kids asked excitedly, happy with the idea of the teenagers coming more frequently.

Miho could see the hesitation before Shun answered with a smile.

"… We'll see. Seiya and the rest are going to come soon too."

'_He didn't say about coming with them…'_ Miho thought, for some reasons getting worried. Throughout the day, Shun has been quiet, although the kids did not seem to notice it. It was not how Miho remembered him being; the cheerful and kind Shun that always has a bright smile on his face.

Today, Shun was more like reminiscing about something, even with the gentle smile.

"Then, I think I should be off," Shun stood up from where he was kneeling in front of the children, giving a smile to all of them. "I'll be leaving now, Miho-chan."

"Ah, yes. Take care now, Shun-kun, and don't force yourself too much."

"I won't. Thank you for everything, everyone, Miho-chan."

As Shun turned to leave, the heavy feeling inside her only increased, until she noticed something Shun had said as the male left the gate.

"Shun-kun!!" Shun turned back around, shocked, as well as the kids around her. "It's not 'thank you for everything', it's 'see you later'! Don't tell me I have to teach you that, too?"

Shun looked utterly surprised by that, before waving a lone hand and screamed back, "I understand. Sorry, Miho-chan!"

As he left and the kids laughed at her, Miho noticed that Shun still did not say "see you later."

And she, for some reasons, hated the small smile Shun had when he left.

It was as if he was saying that he was not coming back.

* * *

… Yes, I decided to use Miho for this installment. I see the orphanage and Miho as a place the boys go to temporarily run away from their duties as Saints, thus giving them the sense of a normal life.

And I'm also quite sure Miho is the only girl Shun met outside of Sainthood. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

Thank you for reading and C&C are well-appreciated.

Unsugar


End file.
